


Hope So

by WhereAreTheBreaks



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-09 06:59:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4338485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhereAreTheBreaks/pseuds/WhereAreTheBreaks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After falling asleep in the Sheriff's station while trying to figure out just what the heck Jordan Parrish is, Lydia realizes she might might be in a little deeper than she was prepared for and one phone call changes everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd- was hastily thrown together so sorry for any errors :(
> 
> *Warning*: Lydia has bad dream in which she feels claustrophobic if this makes you uncomfortable in any way I would skip to where the dialogue starts or maybe skip out but it isn't a super detailed discription and isn't discussed at any point.
> 
> Also can we talk about the cuteness in tonight's episode!!!?!?!!!!

She was standing in the middle of her room being ambushed by the creepy quiet whispers that always led her to the freshest crime scene without fail. The usual familiar surroundings where fading into black as it felt like the voices where growing closer. Closing in on her until all she could do to get away was curl into a ball and cover her ears like she did as a child to ignore her parents fighting before the divorce. She wanted to scream and fight against the onslaught of noise but she couldn't move, couldn't breathe.

Things were closing in and it seemed as though she had to fight for each new breath, then all of a sudden someone was calling for her. 

"Lydia?" A gentle and quiet voice teased at the edge of her awareness. "Lydia... wake up..." The voice came again.

She started to move and push through the voices surrounding her because she knew that voice. She'd spent practically the whole summer listening to that voice. It was Jordan Parrish, and he always fought to protect her. So all she needed to do was get to him. 

"Lydia." He called again, only this time it seemed louder.

The voices and everything that she thought was reality started to fade away as she pushed and fought until her eyes were blinking open. When she finally managed to open her eyes all she sees is Jordan squatting down next to her, his eyes full of concern. The next thing she notices is the comforting weight of his hand on her shoulder from where he'd probably been shaking her awake.

She inhaled sharply and pushed her slightly tangled red hair out of her face and started to sit up and take in her surroundings. "What happened?" She murmured sleepily and resisted the we've to rub her eye and smear her perfect makeup.

"You were pouring over the bestiary asking me questions and  then, you went quiet for awhile.  You fell asleep but you started shaking and muttering. I assumed you were having a bad dream and  so I woke you up."

She looked around and finally realized that she was still in the Sheriff's station and had apparently fallen asleep on a stack of files that were on Jordan's desk. "Oh," she looked back over at Jordan with a small nervous smile. "Sorry."

"Lydia," he stared with a fond yet exasperated expression. "It's totally fine, you've be busy helping me. It's fine."

She exhaled loudly and rolled her eyes, a fond feeling rising up inside her that matched the look on his stupidly handsome face. This was not a moment that she was unfamiliar with, ever since she'd started helping Parrish try to figure out what he was they'd gotten closer. Getting closer meant an increase in moments where feelings started to creep up on her. Feelings that she's almost done fighting. 

She pushed the thoughts away and offered Jordan another smile. "I guess I should head home and sleep in an actual bed." She grabbed her Prada bag off of the floor next to her and started to stand.

"Do you need a ride?" He asked, voice full of concern as he stood up. "If you're still tired I can drive." Before he'd even finished his offer he was reaching across his desk for his keys.

God, he was such a gentleman. It made her smile- a bigger smile than the small private ones she usually sent his way. "Jordan," he seemed to startle and looked at her with wide innocent eyes, "It's fine, I'm fine to drive myself home." Lydia tried to sound as reassuring as possible, she wasn't sure how but Jordan seemed to have a sixth sense for hesitation and had thus far been successful in talking her into rides. 

He looked her over- do don't looking for his que to argue- before relenting. "Okay, but we're still on for Wensday right?"

"Of course." She sounded excited and chipper at the reminder of their next meetup. Lydia couldn't remember the last time she'd been this excited to meet anyone, let alone a guy she wasn't dating and/or sleeping with. And with that final thought she started to walk out of the station, throwing a 'good night' over her shoulder when Jordan had said it.

 

Once she got home and changed into her pajamas, washed her make up off, and climbed into bed she felt almost giddy with the need to talk to someone about everything. So of course, she automatically reached over for her phone and scrolled down to the number that she always called at times like these. Except, that number wouldn't work anymore- and she was suddenly reminded of the fact that it was times like these that made her miss her best friend the most, not that there had been a lot of guys after Allison's death, when she needed someone to talk to. 

She scrolled through her contacts list trying to figure out who to call when it suddenly hit her, Kira or Malia would be good listeners. Or at least Kira might be good for some advise. She scrolled down until the I, J, K's where listed on the screen and quickly click the call button next to Kira's name.

Lydia listened to the dialing and the rings and then finally the click of someone picking up. 

"Hey," Lydia just launch into it before Kira could fit in her hello. "So I was hoping you could listen and maybe give me some advise. There's this guy that I've been helping out recently and the more time I spend with him the more I like him, but I don't know if I want to start something so soon after... well everything. I know you're probably going to be super optimistic about it and say that I should just tell him but what of he doesn't feel the way I think he does?" 

There's a long pause on the other end of the line as, she assumes, Kira processes everything. 

"Does this mean that Wednsday can be a date?" Someone who is definitely not Kira asks shyly on the other end of the line. "Also, I think you dialed the wrong number."

"Jordan," Lydia breathed. She didn't even know what to say, for one Lydia Martin was speechless. This is simultaneously better and worse than that time that her mom almost went on a date with Peter Hale.

"You know, I've been drawn to you ever since that time I found you walking around the crime scene with the wendigos." He said  with a humorless laugh. 

"Really," Was all she could think to say. 

He let out a shuddering breath. "Yeah, and getting to know you this summer... I never stood a chance."

She couldn't help but smile at his words. "I should hope so." She spoke confidently and earned a laugh from him.

"So, Wednsday?"

"It's a date."


	2. Chapter 2

_Oh god._ Jordan couldn't help but think as he adjusted his shirt for what felt like the hundredth time. It wasn't different from anything that Lydia had already seen him in, a simply v-neck t-shirt that emphasized his muscles. 

He looked into the mirror and reached up to fix his completely unruffled hair. "Okay." He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, trying in vain to calm his nerves. He had a date, he'd been on plenty but this was somehow different, it felt like there was more at stake.

Jordan released the breath he was holding and finally started to walk out of his apartment, grabbing his jacket as he went. He went over all the details of their date in his mind, making sure he hadn't forgotten. They were going to a small diner that he'd been eating at a lot recently and he'd gotten some flowers on his way home from work and he double checked the passenger seat to make sure they were still in perfect condition. After diner they were going to go to the movies. 

God, he felt like a teenager. 

Jordan looked up into the rear view mirror and took another deep breath. "You're an adult Parrish, act like one." He shook himself out and put the car in reverse. 

The drive from his house to Lydia's wasn't a long one, it only took a few minutes. Long enough for him to freaking pull himself together though. He was actually feeling pretty good about everything and had the flowers at the ready when he finall reached out and knocked on her front door. 

Or he was totally calm, cool, and collected until Ms. Martin opened the door instead of Lydia. That kind of ruined his composer. 

"Oh, uh, hi Ms. Martin, I'm here to pick up Lydia. We have uh-"

"A date." She finished for him with a kind smile. "And please, call me Natalie. Lydia should be ready in a moment, why don't you come in and wait?" She stepped out of the way and gave him an appraising look as he stepped inside. 

"Thank you."

Her eyes snapped back up to his face an her smile widened. 

"I'll let Lydia know you're here." And with that she left him alone in the main entryway. He felt awkward and out of place while he waited on her.

 _Totally don't feel like a teenager or anything like that._ He looked around at what he could see from the entryway, everything looked classy and sleek. But it didn't seem unwelcoming as he would have expected, somehow there was a warmth to everything. 

"Well, that shirt definitely seems to agree with you." Lydia told him as she walked towards him with a large but nervous smile. She was wearing one of her patented floral shirts and a soft mint green skirt with bright red locks loose. In other words, she looks absolutely stunning. 

"You look... wow." Geez, he just couldn't get words out tonight.

Lydia smiled. "I know."

"I brought you some flowers." He thrust the bouquet out to her. "I didn't know what you liked but hopefully these are fine."

She looked from the flowers to him. "They're perfect."

Ms. Martin watched them stare at each other for a moment before clearing her throat. "Well, don't you guys have a date to get to?" She asked chipperly. 

They both jumped a little atthe sound of her voice and Lydia tucked a curl behind her ear. "I'll just go put these in some water and then we can go." And then she disappeared, leaving Jordan once again alone in the presence of her mother.

"I just want you to know that I'll have her back home before eleven." 

Natalie gave him a 'bitch please' look. "I know what Lydia gets up to, believe it or not I was once her age. As long as I know where she is, what time she gets home isn't as important to me. But I know you'll take good care of her."

Jordan blushed a little at the complement and ducked his head so that she wouldn't be able to see. "I'll do my best, ma'am." He replied, looking up just in time to see her smile almost fondly back at him.

Before either of them could say anything more, Lydia strutted back into the room. "Okay, now I'm all ready to go." She smiled once more at her mom, "I'll see you later." Then, hooked her arm through Jordan's and rushed to the door.

"Got avoid any awkward questions we don't want to answer." She explained as they approached his car. Jordan unlocked the doors and reached to open hers for her but stopped short when she kissed his cheek. 

"What was that for?" He asked, one hand reaching up to touch the spot that still tingled from her lips. 

She had a strangle look on her face, a mix of emotions that he couldn't decipher. "Just for being you I suppose. No ones ever really done anything like this for me."

"Well hopefully this date will still be a good memory by the end of the night." Jordan said with a smile. And god was he really hoping, because he'd kind of been freaking out about the details try to give Lydia the date she deserved. 

Once she climbed into the car and her door was shut, he walked to the drivers side and slid in. 

"So where are we going?" Lydia asked innocently.

"Do you know the dinner a block or two south of the station? We're going there. I would have cooked but I haven't really had the time to clean or go to the grocery store. Basically my apartment is a little bit of a hot mess." He flicked his eyes over at her and noted that the odd look from before was back. "What's wrong?" She wasn't usually so quiet.

"It's nothing." She murmured softly. "It's just," She spoke more loudly then. "No ones ever wanted to cook for me before." She finally looked over at him and made eye contact, searching his face. What for, he wasn't entirely sure.

"I guess next time, I'll have to make my famous chicken spagetti bake."

She cocked an eyebrow. "Already so sure that there will be a next time, Deputy?" And just like that the ease from the conversation was gone and his bubble of nerves was back. But before he could say anything, her face broke into a teasing smile. 

"I hope so, but I'll understand if you don't want to." He said earnestly, 

Lydia entwined one of her hands with his, "I don't think that'll be a problem."

 

 

Finally, they arrived at the restaurant and slide easily into one of the empty booths. The diner had an overall casual air about it from the easy chatter of the other patrons, the mouth watering smell of cooking burgers in the air, and homey decor that covered the walls of the place. It was his favorite place to eat in town.

He watched Lydia with rapt attention as she took the place in, she had a small smile on her face from some of the pictures that seemed to cover every inch of the walls on all sides.

He'd hadn't even noticed that someone had approached the table until someone cleared their throat right next to him. 

"Hi, I'm Sam. I'll be your waiter for the evening, would you like an appetizer or drink to start?" 

Parrish stuttered out his standard order of mozzarella sticks and a coke. But Lydia, all grace smiled and the waiter and calmly ordered her drink in an actually comprehensible manner. The waiter left with a smile and a promise to be right back.

"I promise I'm not usually this much of a mess." Jordan tried to reassure her when she had turned to him with an inquisitive look after the waiter had disappeared into the kitchen. 

"So it's just me?" She asked with a smirk.

"Well, who wouldn't be nervous in your presence?" He asked, honestly unsure who someone could face The Lydia Martin and not be at least the tiniest bit nervous when face with someone so amazing. 

Lydia's smile faltered at his question. She was quiet and her face a little blank before she said anything again. "One of my last boyfriends, Jackson, used to treat me like I was nothing more than some bimbo to hang off his arm. I didn't treat him that well either though, mostly we were just using each other to be popular. I can't even really remember why but I played dumb for a while and everyone only really knew me as the redheaded bitch that ran the place until all this supernatural stuff happened."

Jordan didn't really know what to say. "Well," he started after a beat of silence. "I'm glad I got to know the real you."

Where Lydia was distant before, Lydia was now solely focused on him. "And you mean that?"

"Of course, Lydia, you're amazing." He put emphasis on his words because now that she had shown that tiny bit of kink in her armor, he wasn't sure that she actually believe it as much as she'd like everyone to believe. 

After as second of searching his eyes, she smiled like he'd seen her do a thousand times before and flicked her long hair over her shoulder. "I know."

He didn't say anything about her bravado, just smiled at her reassuringly and moved on to the next topic he could think of. 

And the evening went on like that, they got their drinks and ordered their food, talked a little about the weird stuff and then talked about themselves. They shared stories while they ate. Like how Lydia got nicknamed Ariel and how Jordan nearly got diabetes from Ms. Perks from across the hall in exchange for fixing a few leaky pipes, in fact the only reason he didn't have diabetes was probably because he had moved to Beacon Hills ("And it's a good thing you moved too, I'd hate to lose the sight of those abs," Lydia teased). Some stories were funny, some stories weren't.

But, when he watched her all he could see was the sparkle in her eyes from the soft light from the lamp that dangled above their table, the flush of her cheeks from laughing, and all the little things about her that he'd grown so fond of. And looking at her, he thought _I could get used to this._

**Author's Note:**

> Also, if you guys want I can write a second chapter about the date. If you guys want of course.


End file.
